


Hiraeth

by Soap_Lady



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Freeform, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Slight Adrigami, Slow Burn, slight Lukanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soap_Lady/pseuds/Soap_Lady
Summary: Due to a family squabble, Amelie and Felix Graham de Vanily are temporarily forced to relocate to Paris. Felix plans to enroll in a prestigious private school but until then he's forced to attend classes with his cousin Adrien.  Marinette Dupain-Cheng seems like a fun toy to pass the time with.  Too bad he underestimated her.
Comments: 123
Kudos: 411





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hiraeth (pronounced [hiraɪ̯θ]) is a Welsh concept of longing for home. 'Hiraeth' is a word which cannot be completely translated, meaning more than solely "missing something" or "missing home." It implies the meaning of missing a time, an era, or a person - including homesickness for what may not exist any longer.

Felix Graham de Vanily had hoped never to see his cousin Adrien in the flesh again. Perhaps an email at Christmas or an invitation to a wedding/christening/event he’d never attend. That was the extent of the contact he wanted with the naive doormat disguised as a human.

Unfortunately this simple wish was denied when a small family squabble over his family company (certain relatives on his father’s side) escalated into his mother being temporarily ousted and the pair decided to move to Paris for the time being.

“Uncle Gabriel is…not happy with us, dear, so we’ll find a lovely little hotel suite until we find a suitable penthouse of our own,” his mother told him. Felix was glad he wouldn’t have to room with the mild-mannered dope but then Amalie dropped a horrid bombshell.

“The Montessori Academy would be ideal but being a private school their semesters are a bit different,” she told him cheerfully. “They’re on break for the next three weeks so you’re going to attend classes at Adrien’s school so you have something to keep you occupied while I enroll you in the better school.” Amalie clapped her hands. “And then you’ll be able to reconnect with Adrien! Won’t that be fun?”

Felix couldn’t contain his sigh and his mother gently squeezed his shoulder. “I know things between you two are a bit tense but I know you care about him.” Amalie sighed. “We didn’t always get along but your Aunt Emilie and I loved each other very much. I was lucky to have a sister I could share so much with, and…” Felix was alarmed to see how depressed and tired she looked. “I always wanted that closeness for you and your cousin. You must both be so lonely…”

“For you and only you, Mom,” the boy reassured, “I will get along with Adrien…”

“…and his classmates..” his mother prompted.

“I will try to be polite to his classmates,” he agreed. 

Amalie hugged him and told him, “You’re an amazing young man and I’m proud of you!” She gently smoothed his bangs and smiled. “It’s only temporary, my darling and after all,” she smiled. “What can’t you accomplish, my little magician?”

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to go...where everybody hates your guts. Also Felix and Marinette's first meeting goes just as well as you'd expect.

“Please, _please_ don’t alienate all my friends on your first day,” Adrien sighed dramatically while Felix ignored him, memorizing the route to school.

“I’m only going to be there for three weeks, cousin,” Felix reminded him. “Hardly long enough for anyone to remember me, much less care.” 

Adrien frowned, the expression managing to be model perfect. “If you made a little effort, I’m sure they could be your friends too…”

“I’m going to Montessori in less than a month,” Felix cut him off. “I’ll try to make friends there.” The private school catered to a very select student body. Not just the wealthy but the intellectual as well. Actual peers, astute conversations. He didn’t need to make _friends_ but someone who could challenge his mind would be diverting.

The sedan pulled up to the curb in front of the school next to a red vehicle. A passenger got out and approached them. Felix recognized her from a picture Adrien had showed him; Kagami Tsurumi, the girl his cousin was dating but wasn’t his official girlfriend. She looked them over, eyes widening slightly then dismissing Felix to smile at Adrien.

“Hi, Kagami!” the model waved enthusiastically, even though he was less than three feet away from him.

“Good morning, Adrien,” the girl was attractive in an icy sort of way; short blue black hair, almond-shaped brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles. His cousin certainly had a type.

“Cousin! Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Felix smiled politely and Kagami’s pleasant expression turned frigid.

“No need. You are Felix Graham de Vanily, Adrien’s cousin.” Her eyes narrowed. I remember you from the video.”

Felix tried a regretful expression. “Sorry about that,” he glanced down and hoped he appeared embarrassed. “I was angry about my father’s recent passing and decided to take it out on Adrien.” He bowed at the waist. “ _Gomen nasai,_ Tsurugi-san.”

She bowed back but not as deeply as he had. “Apology accepted,” she took his cousin’s arm and smiled up at Adrien. “Shall we go?”

“Um, sure,” the model seemed a bit relieved at Felix’s attempt at being “nice”. “Hey, isn’t that…?”

“She’s actually early today,” Kagami answered and they slowly approached a small group of girls surrounding a young woman in pigtails. She had her back to the trio and seemed to be talking earnestly to a taller girl with red hair.

“Are you sure about this, girl?” the student in glasses asked. “I mean…I’m proud of you and all…but…are you really okay?”

“Alya…I’m fine. I’m happy for them. Besides…they’re really good together.”

“Oh, Marinette! That’s _so_ selfless of you!” A girl with auburn hair gushed. Her revoltingly sweet tone set Felix’s teeth on edge. “I mean, I couldn’t imagine just giving up like that…but my guru says…”

“Guys, stop.” The raven haired girl said, waving her arms. “New topic, please.”

“So, tell us honestly, Marinette.” A girl in what Felix assumed was street gear asked, “what do you think of Kagami?”

“She’s really nice!” the pigtailed girl replied with what even Felix could tell was genuine enthusiasm. “I mean, sure, she’s a little, stoic at first. But underneath she’s really sweet and funny and I bet you’d all really like her if you gave her a chance!”

“But don’t you think she stole-” the auburn haired girl started to say but the redhead in glasses saw the trio approaching and tapped her on the shoulder.

The group of girls all turned around and stared at the cousins and the Japanese girl. They all looked shocked at first, the dark-haired girl nearly fell off the steps in surprise. Then their gaze slid over to Felix and he had to hide his amusement.

They really didn’t like him. It was loathe at first sight.

Most of their expressions ranged from hostile to wary. Two in the group surprised him. The one with the auburn hair, olive eyes and pointed face looked shrewd and calculating before morphing into sweet and welcoming.

The dark haired girl, on the other hand…

He recognized her. The lovely one with the bluebell eyes who confessed her love to his cousin in that video. She looked gentle and empathetic, superficially resembling Adrien’s not-quite girlfriend and that superhero he had a crush on.

The girl’s expression shifted from surprise to an almost tired exasperation; as if he were some sort of recurring problem she didn’t want to deal with again. That rankled a bit since they’d never met and usually people needed a day or so to truly despise him.

There was something else in her gaze that surprised him. There was intelligence and a sense she saw right through him, right to all the ugly things he tried to hide. This girl was a bit more perceptive than the people around her and he would have to tread carefully.

_Good._

_Finally, a challenge._

Felix gave her a Genuine Smile™ but she didn’t return it. Instead, she said, “Hello. Felix, isn’t it?” She raised a brow at his surprise. “We’ve all seen the video. Adrien explained what happened.” She stood up. “The bell’s about to ring. We should go.”

She turned back towards the school when Kagami’s voice stopped her.

“Marinette? Thank you for what you said about me earlier.”

Marinette gave the Japanese girl a warm smile tinged with sadness. “That’s what friends are for.”

Felix clenched his teeth to keep from retching. Ugh. Smart, but sentimental. The next few weeks would be hell.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @machasblessed on Tumblr for the super cool title.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one gets to insult Chat Noir but Marinette.

There were no completely empty desks when Felix entered the classroom so he was forced to share with his cousin and boy named Nino. The tawny skinned boy looked him over, said “dude” and then ignored him. Adrien gave his friend a fist bump and Felix sighed and hoped class would start soon.

As he took out his tablet and stylus he heard two girls speaking behind him. Great. More of this.

“So, you think Ladybug and Cat Noir broke up?”

“Alya…” the other girl sighed and Felix glanced out of the corner of his eye. “I love you” girl sat directly behind him. Fun.

“Look…they were never a couple. They’re partners. I’d even go as far as say best friends. But now that Cat Noir has stopped flirting with her it seems their teamwork has gotten even better. Remember that electric eel akuma last week? They took it down in twenty minutes flat.”

“So…you think Cat Noir’s moved on?”

“Maybe. It’s his life, so…”

Felix decided to interject and turned around to face the dark haired girl. “Cat Noir?” He remembered the sarcastic little git who made fun of his lack of friends. “Ladybug’s sidekick, right?”

“No,” she leaned forward and glared at him, Adrien and Nino looking on in surprise. “Cat Noir is no one’s sidekick. Cat Noir is her  _ partner _ and equal. Both Paris and Ladybug would be doomed a hundred times over if not for Cat Noir.” Her intensity was surprising. “So show him some respect.”

Adrien seemed pleased and the boy with the headphone blinked at the pigtailed girl. “Dudette…I thought Ladybug was your favorite.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah. I’m definitely on ‘Team Ladybug’ but..” she tugged at one of her pigtails and gave him a smile. “I can’t help but have a soft spot for Paris’ favorite kitty.”

“Soft spot, huh?” Alya teased, poking her friend’s shoulder. ”I hope you don’t mean soft spot as in cruuuuuuush!”

The raven haired girl looked away and laughed nervously. “Funny story…I used to…”

Adrien looked surprised. “Really?”

She held out her thumb and forefinger a centimeter apart. “Just a little one. I confessed to him, and…well…he let me down very gently.”

“How did you take it?” Adrien asked.

Marinette cringed, remembering her embarrassment. “Not…good. I cried, made a scene, and…my dad got akumatized.” Felix raised a brow and stared until she continued. “But then Ladybug freed me while Cat Noir fought my dad and after that, we talked it out. And…now we’re friends.”

“Friends,” replied Felix flatly. “Friends with the guy in the leather who makes cat puns?”

“Hey! They’re no worse than my dad’s!” The dark haired girl rushed to the cat boy’s defense. “Once you get to know him, he’s really very sweet.”

Adrien all but beamed at her but then the door opened and young redhead came in, smiling.

“Good morning, class.”

“Good morning, Ms. Bustier.”

Her eyes roamed the classroom until she spotted him. Her eyes widened when she saw him and Felix wondered what comment she’d make about the family resemblance.

“Amazing! If I didn’t know you two were cousins, I’d swear you were twins!”

_ Oh, that one. Of course. _

“Thank you.”

Ms. Bustier motioned for him to stand and he did so. She smiled warmly at him and then at the class.

“This is Felix Graham de Vanily and as you can tell, he’s Adrien’s cousin. He won’t be with us long, but please make him feel welcome.”

“Hello, Felix,” the class dutifully replied but Felix knew their hearts weren’t in it. Poor babies.

The teacher frowned. “I’d hoped for a warmer welcome for a new student-”

Alya cut her off, leaning on one hand and glaring at the new boy with contempt. “We’ve met Felix before. He didn’t exactly make a good first impression. Long story. You don’t want to know.”

Ms. Bustier looked flustered but didn’t press the issue. He got the impression she was one of those wishy-washy teachers more concerned with feelings than teaching effectively. Joy. He was glad he didn’t have to deal with her for long.

“Well, then. While you’re here if you need any help, feel free to ask our class representative. Marinette, could you raise your hand, please?”

Felix could tell the raven haired girl didn’t appreciate being voluntold to babysit him but couldn’t admit it in front of her teacher. She raised her hand and gave him a polite if half-hearted wave. He turned around and smiled at her.

“And right behind me too. Good to know.”

Felix sat back down and Bustier began the lesson, droning on about Rousseau. He could feel the girl with red hair and glasses trying to kill him with her thoughts while her pigtailed friend ignored him. He thought he saw Adrien mouth the words “Be nice!” at him and he smirked back.

He could be nice. He wondered if the pretty class rep could be any  _ fun _ .

  
  



	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the most mild-mannered creature will bite when cornered.

Felix found Marinette alone near an empty classroom and beckoned her inside. She followed him reluctantly and prevented him from closing the door all the way Awww, Precious was afraid to be alone with the bad boy! Cute.

“Sorry to pull you away from-” he stopped and looked at her as she pointed her phone at him. “Are you recording me?”

Her smile was apologetic but her eyes told him she wasn’t asking him, just informing him. “Nothing personal, but lately when strangers want to talk to me alone it’s usually to bully or threaten me so I’m not taking any chances.” She gave him another little smile. “Continue.”

“I…just wanted to ask you about…” Felix smoothed out his expression, trying to make himself look as guileless as his cousin but she frowned at him. Where was the sweetly naive girl from that video?

Not here, apparently. She rolled her eyes at him. “No, you didn’t.” She ticked off possible reasons with her fingers. “You want to harass me or get me on your side. Or find out about my friends so you know who to mess with. Well, relax.” Again, she treated him as if he were a problem she had to deal with and he was wasting her time. “It’s only three weeks you have to be around any of us. So, why don’t we just all ignore each other. You leave us alone, we leave you alone.”

Her friendly smile turned sarcastic. “And we’ll all live happily ever after far, far away from each other. ``The End.”

“Is that really how you feel?” he answered silkily. Felix sidled up to her. She didn’t back away but the pigtailed girl acted like looking at him made her skin crawl. He was insulted despite himself and had an irrational desire to win her over.

His face was inches away from hers and he smiled into her eyes, enjoying the way they widened in surprise. So, Precious responded to seduction? Too easy.

Felix had to stop himself from touching her because she looked like she wanted the run away and it was much too early in the game for that. “I know my cousin probably broke your heart when he started dating Kagami, but-” he leaned in a bit closer. “I’m available if you need a bit of consolation…Precious.”

Hmm. That might have taken the game too far too quickly.

For a moment he was sure he saw a flash of anger in her bright blue eyes and she drew herself, met his gaze and…

Took a step back before laughing at him. 

He was confused. This girl’s responses to him were never what he expected.

“And you’re okay with that?” She tilted her head to the side. “Being someone’s consolation prize? “ Marinette looked into his eyes and once again he was sure she saw right through him. “I’d think you’d be tired of being compared to Adrien.” She shrugged. “Also I don’t believe a word you say so don’t bother being nice to me.” Her smile mocked him. “Just be yourself.”

Felix dropped the act and scowled at her. “Please. You have no idea  _ who _ or  _ what _ I am.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Do you?” The raven haired girl sighed at continued. “Look, I’m sure you’re just SO much smarter and better than  _ every _ one here.” She swept a hand in a grand arc indicating the whole school. “Trust me, we don’t care.” Blue eyes met green. “But I think you decide we’re all losers and morons and beneath you as soon as you meet us so you won’t feel bad for being rejected.” Her expression softened a bit when she saw the flinch he tried to hide. “The person keeping you lonely is yourself, Felix. There are a lot of people here who’d be your friend if you gave them half a chance.”

The pigtailed girl offered him her hand and small gentle smile and he’d be tempted if he were a weaker boy. He kept his hands clenched at his sides to stop himself from accepting.

Marinette sighed and dropped her hand. “Well, maybe in ten years when that chip has finally fallen off we can have a friendly conversation like decent human beings. Until then, enjoy the silence.” She turned around and walked toward the partially open door.

She was ignoring him? Him?! He was Felix Graham de Vanily, dammit, and he wouldn’t be swept aside by a jumped up little nobody!

Felix took three steps after her. “I’m not done talking to you!”

Marinette put her phone in her bag and gave him a little princess wave over her shoulder.

“Bored now. Good-bye.”

Lips tightened, Felix seethed alone until a new thought occurred to him.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had just volunteered to become his new toy and he couldn’t wait to think of creative ways to play with her little psyche.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone stealing has unusual consequences.

Felix had begun to notice little things about Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

For one, she was much stronger than her small size would indicate. Adrien mentioned her family owned a bakery or something and the girl no doubt grew up helping like the dutiful creature she was.

Another thing was, even though she gently turned away his barbs with a gentle smile or playful comment, she wasn’t nearly so sanguine if he insulted her friends. Particularly the wannabe reporter who didn’t know what “fact checking” was. 

“Give it back, you little klepto!”

Marinette and the other girl…Alma? Whatever…chased him across the school lawn. Felix held Lois Lane’s phone over his head and easily avoided the girls’ grabby hands. He pretended to throw the cell away and stuffed it into his shirt while they weren’t looking. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He held his empty hands out for them to see and smirked when they noticed the telltale outline of the phone under his clothes.

Marinette scoffed. “You’re not even trying to be subtle, are you, Fe?”

He ignored the annoying nickname and smirked at the auburn-haired girl. “If you want it that badly, Mlle. Ace Reporter, you’re welcome to take it from me.” He patted his chest. “I doubt you have the guts.”

Alya glared at him and opened her mouth to launch a sass attack but Marinette beat her to it. “*I* do!” she shouted and knocked Felix to the ground with a flying tackle.

The air whooshed out of his lungs and he lay stunned as the pigtailed girl tugged off his tie and used it to bind his arms over his head. Then she unbuttoned his vest and shirt and fumbled under his clothing until her fingers touched the cell. “Aha!”

Only Alya seemed to notice her best friend was straddling a bound classmate and had him half undressed in public. “Uh…girl?”

“Oh! Right!” Marinette tossed the phone to Alya and hastily but accurately rebuttoned Felix’s clothes. She got off of him and stood up, glaring down at him. “And the next time you try something like this, I won’t be nearly as gentle! Come on, Alya.”

“Aren’t you at least going to untie me?!” Felix called out. He felt…rather warm and was sure he was blushing but wasn’t about to let the raven haired girl know how…uncomfortable he was.

“She didn’t even tie you up in knots,” Alya pointed out. “I’m pretty sure you can just pull your arms apart. Maybe next time you won’t underestimate my BFF, Klepto Lad.” She walked away laughing.

Felix tested his bonds and sure enough, they came apart easily. He found himself wishing he’d thought to put the phone in his undershirt instead. He wondered how her hands on his bare chest would have felt, fingers ghosting over his stomach…

Felix felt alarmed at the direction his thoughts were taking and mentally shook himself. No, that would not do at all. Not HERE, anyway. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and recover his…composure.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix becomes a bit touchy feely where one of his classmates is concerned. Her self-appointed protector isn't pleased.

After Marinette technically felt him up Felix found himself trying to find ways to touch her back. Nothing elaborate or overtly sensual; a brush against her hand here, grabbing her shoulder so she didn’t trip over air there. Most of the time she saw him coming and avoided him like had a skin disease. 

Then there was the time he swore that Rossi girl deliberately caused Marinette to fall backwards and the pigtailed girl literally fell into his arms. He caught her, one arm around her shoulders to steady her, one hand on the small of her back.

Marinette stared up at him in shock as his classmates cheered around them, impressed by his quick reflexes. As they should be. His hand almost burned as he touched the warm patch of skin between her shirt and her pink leggings.

“Are you all right?” he kept just the right note of innocent concern in his voice.

“Y-Yes,” the girl pulled away from him as politely as possible. “Thank you, Felix.”

Her redheaded friend slung a protective arm over the smaller girl’s shoulder and glared at him as she lead Marinette to class. “Better make sure you still have your phone, girl,” the reporter muttered under her breath as the girls walked away.

Felix huffed. One of the few times he’d genuinely acted altruistically and Cesaire thought he was just a pickpocket? Hmph.

The next week the boy decided to challenge himself by pulling Marinette’s hair ties out of her hair without her feeling it. He laughed at her indignant expression when he succeeded but stopped when he noticed how beautiful her hair was. It shone in the sun like raven’s feathers and…he was not going soft over a middle class baker’s daughter.

That Friday he caught the girl napping in the shade on her lunch break. He gently tugged out her hair ties and marveled at the feel of her dark locks between his fingers.

She slept on and he gently brushed his thumb across the freckles on her nose. Her skin was soft and he swore she smelled of cinnamon and vanilla. Something else as well. Cardamom? Interesting.

Marinette’s lips were plump and slightly parted as she dozed. No one would ever know if he just gave in to temptation. Just once…

Suddenly Felix felt himself being dragged by the scruff of his shirt and yanked away from the sleeping girl. He was roughly pulled to his feet and a familiar voice growled in his ear.

“ _What the hell do you think you’re doing, you deviant_?”

Felix turned his head and his weakling of a cousin glared at him. He’d never known Adrien could be mildly annoyed, much less furious. He tried placating the other boy.

“I wasn’t hurting her, I was just-”

Adrien shook him like a dog with prey and Felix was surprised at his sheltered cousin’s strength. “She’s asleep! She can’t even consent! You’ve targeted her since the day you came back and if I have to hurt you to get you to behave-”

Felix laughed and saw Marinette stir in her sleep. He lowered his voice and told his cousin. “You’re rather protective of someone who isn’t even your girlfriend. Kind of greedy of you if you ask me…”

Adrien’s grip tightened and Felix felt the first inkling of fear, worried his cousin would strangle him on school grounds. “She’s my friend. That’s good enough for me. Touch her again and I’ll have the whole class after you.”

“Those idiots?” Felix sneered. “The ones who turn on her every time Rossi tells a new lie? I wouldn’t depend on them for help, dear cousin.”

His cousin pulled him closer until they were practically nose to nose. “I don’t need them. Marinette has friends in places you wouldn’t imagine. People who would do anything for her. People who wouldn’t believe anything Lila says.”

Felix scoffed and Adrien’s eyes went cold, even feral. Felix told himself he wasn’t intimidated by Agreste’s guardian angel schtick but he didn’t quite believe himself.

The model spoke again and his tone was calm and even. Yet something about it made the fine hairs on the back of Felix’s neck stand up. “You know, you should really stop underestimating me. I know you think I’m naive and harmless but trust me, cousin, when I tell you I can make your life miserable all on my own.” Something in Adrien’s eyes, something primitive and dangerous turned Felix’s insides to ice. “Leave. Her. Alone.”

The model finally let his cousin go as they heard the bell signalling the end of lunch. Marinette leapt to her feet and sped past them, not even seeing the pair. With a final glare Adrien followed her while Felix tried to reassure himself he was _not_ afraid of the loser.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Competition of all kinds.

Mlle Baker’s daughter had been madly in love with his failure of a cousin.

Felix remembered her message on the video. She’d loved Adrien and would always be there if he needed her. Adrien was technically seeing Kagami now so he supposed the model didn’t need her after all.

There were longing looks and soft sighs his cousin never saw nor heard. The abrupt about-face if she saw new couple holding hands or laughing together. Felix found the whole thing funny in a cruel sort of way. He was reminded of one of those tawdry American reality shows.

Most of their classmates would distract the girl with designer questions or send her funny cat videos. The reporter wannabe was always asking her theories about her “Ladyblog”. The less he had to hear about the spotted heroine and her feline cohort the better.

Felix observed the girl with long auburn hair loved to try to agitate the raven haired girl about his cousin’s love life. She’d point out what a cute couple Adrien and Kagami were, how the Japanese girl resembled the baker’s daughter. To his surprise, his cousin was quick to point out, “Not all Asian people look alike and it was rude to make comparisons.”

The model might blithely ignore his  _ friend’s  _ broken heart, but he was quick to notice if she were upset or being picked on. Felix might be able to put that knowledge to good use.

At the end of school on his second day, all anyone was talking about was some all-Parisian fencing competition Adrien and his totally-not-girlfriend were entering.

“It’s our first time entering as a duo,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and Kagami held the other, eyes lowered demurely and a slight blush on her cheeks. Felix had read once Japanese people weren’t often physically affectionate so this handholding must have been a new experience for her.

Marinette smiled warmly at Adrien and Kagami. Felix noticed a slight wince of pain as the girl looked at his loser cousin but it disappeared so fast he couldn’t be sure he saw it at all. “That’s fantastic! You two will make a great pair at the fencing tournament. The competition won’t know what hit them.”

Felix interrupts as The Ice Queen and The Living Doormat accept the praise. “You’re incredibly supportive of Adrien’s relationship. And here I thought you loved my cousin.”

The other students are silent and Felix swears he sees that fox faced Italian girl smirk. Everyone seems to wait for Marinette’s response and enjoys the tension he caused.

The pigtailed girl surprises everyone by laughing in Felix’s face. Her smile is warm and gentle, the first she’s ever directed at him. His breath catches in his throat despite himself. Her eyes bore into him and seem to say  _ I see what you’re trying to do and I won’t fall in your trap. _

“I love all my friends, Felix,” she tells him. Marinette seems…amused by him. “Why would Adrien be any different?”

Felix barely hears Adrien’s “aww” before the strains of an acoustic guitar can be heard.

Marinette’s response is immediate. Her head perks up and her smile is wide and joyful, eyes shining with such happiness it almost hurts to witness. “I’d know that guitar anywhere! Luka!”

An older boy with dyed teal hair strums at a guitar, eyes bright as he spots the dark haired girl. “Hey, Marinette.”

A huge burly boy, a slim goth girl and that pink candy floss in human form also crowd around the boy in the dumpster dive clothing. “Kitty Section meeting,” Luka tells them. “There’s a video contest we should enter. One of the judges is Jagged Stone. And,” the boy’s warm gaze hits Marinette, “we’ll need costumes from the most talented girl in Paris.”

There were squeals of excitement as the group of five began to leave school grounds but Felix only noticed Marinette and guitar boy. She practically glowed with pleasure and the boy…well…

He looked at Marinette like the treasure she was, the one his oblivious kin never noticed and their sheep classmates treated like dross. Luka’s eyes flicked over Felix’s face, noting the family resemblance but only mildly curious. Their eyes met and once again the boy cared for nothing but the raven haired girl who spoke excitedly about costuming ideas.

Felix was surprised to feel…protective? No. Territorial. He wanted Dupain-Cheng to be _his_ toy, a pretty doll he could play with until he slowly corrupted her. He wanted…for her to look at him like that.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya done goofed, Lila.

Felix Graham de Vanily was a skilled liar but used them sparingly and kept them as simple and believable as possible. 

Lila Rossi, on the other hand, had a certain charisma he didn’t bother with but her lies were huge and flimsy; a five second Internet search would have ruined them. Hers were the type of lies that required her listeners to be unbelievably stupid. Fortunately the students of Francois Dupont were either that or incredibly gullible.

The only people who seemed to notice Rossi’s blatant falsehoods were his cousin, the baker girl, and the almost-girlfriend. They were ignored if they ever pointed them out and so most of the time they didn’t bother.

That would have been fine with Felix; he didn’t care if the lies hurt the morons who hung on Lila’s words like they were gold. He didn’t care if the fox faced girl got akumatized if called out.

It  _ did  _ bother him, and it surprised him to realize it, if Rossi’s lies upset Marinette or caused her to be left out of group activities. The auburn-haired girl wasn’t just cruel, that he could respect. She was sloppy.

No, he wouldn’t counter her behavior with lies of his own. That would work against him with his temporary classmates who were already predisposed to disbelieve him. No...truth would work better.

He pointed out how Lila couldn’t have met  **Eiichiro Oda** in Kyoto because the man lived in Kumamoto Prefecture nine hours away. He backed up his statement with facts easily pulled up from his phone. He found it hard to believe Jagged Stone ever had a kitten when the rock star stated in several magazine interviews he’d had Fang since he was an egg, ten years ago. Having a kitten around a crocodile would have been dangerous.

He questioned reporter girl’s fact-checking skills when Lila made claims about Ladybug’s secret unrequited love, pointing out anything Rossi said was hearsay unless Cesaire interviewed the heroine to verify what was said. 

Felix was also very quick to praise anyone’s  _ real  _ accomplishments. Max creating an AI at his age was truly impressive. Kagami’s skill with the blade improved daily. Adrien had stepped up his martial arts training now that he had his cousin to spar with. All these truths made Rossi’s blatant falsehoods less and less impressive and Felix noticed the auburn haired girl’s circle of admirers dwindle.

He was very quick to commend anything noteworthy Marinette did and was genuinely surprised how many there were. Jagged Stone had commissioned her several times for CD covers and posters. She knew Nadja Chamack well enough to babysit her daughter. She proved her worth as class rep by helping protect half the class from the akuma Darkblade. All over the past few months.

Ah, but Rossi found ways to retaliate. Not against him, of course. He was still a Graham de Vanily and far beyond her reach. No. She attacked Marinette by proxy. Felix prided himself on his observation skills and could see the burning jealousy the girl still had for the class rep, even though neither girl was in the running for his cousin’s affections any longer. 

The various reprisals were small and varied; Dupain-Cheng got left out of “girls nights” or class decisions were made without her. Rossi failed to isolate her physically but she was succeeding emotionally. 

Adrien, bless his bleeding heart, and Kagami did their best to make the baker’s daughter feel special and included. Adrien invited her to modeling events where she might meet designers. Kagami gave fencing lessons and taught her some traditional Japanese desserts. Any attempts Felix made to comfort her were shrugged off but she  _ did  _ listen when he suggested she should devise a way to keep Rossi out of her belongings.

The final blow came when Cesaire blew off her duties as Dupain-Cheng’s deputy because “Lila had a panic attack and needed someone to help her home.”

The raven haired girl smiled cheerfully at the little Judas but Felix was paying close attention to her and saw the way her face crumbled when faced with a mountain of paperwork for an upcoming field trip.

Marinette tripped right on cue and Felix caught her elbow with one hand, the stack of papers she carried with the other. He smiled gently at her but she eyed him with suspicion. He sighed inwardly and wished mistrust wasn’t her default emotion around him.

“What do you say when someone helps you, Mlle. Class Rep?” he prompted.

She pulled away from him as soon as she was steady and took the papers from his hand as if she thought he was going to run away with them. “Why?”

He pretended to be confused. “Why would I keep you from face planting into the floor when I could have filmed it and uploaded it to the entire class? Basic human decency?”

The dark haired girl gave him her  _ don’t bullshit me  _ face, which was better than her  _ I’m lonely and sad about my idiot friends  _ face. “I thought we’d established you didn’t have any.”

Felix raised his hands in surrender. “Fine. You got me, Mlle. Poirot. The truth is my driver is sick and I have to hitch a ride with my loser cousin. Who’s currently at fencing practice so I have an hour. Plus, he thinks it’s his mission to white knight you when I’m around. So seeing me hanging around you without his supervision would really piss him off.”

She gave him a sad little wisp of a smile. “I almost believe that.”

They walked together to the library to wait for Adrien. He helped Marinette organise her paperwork and surprised her by helping her fill forms out...correctly.

“So...he finally said after twenty minutes. “Lila Rossi, huh?”

“Hmmm.”

“She’s still incredibly jealous of you, even though you both lost out to Tsurugi.”

“Hmmm.”

“It’s probably because she can only pretend to know celebrities while you actually do.”

“Hmmm.”

“You’re talented enough to impress not only my uncle but Audrey Bourgeois as well.”

He paused and smirked at her vacant expression. This should get her attention…

Felix leaned in and whispered into her ear. “I wish you’d throw me down on this table, tear the buttons off my shirt, and rake your nails down my bare chest.”

Marinette blinked and stared up at him after what he’d said finally registered in her brain. “Wait, what?!”

He chuckled and she didn’t react, just looked down sadly.

Felix sighed and went back to helping with the forms. “You’re not even fun to provoke lately.”

Marinette kept her head bent down over her work. “I know you’ll be greatly disappointed to hear this, but I don’t exist for the sole purpose of entertaining you. You’ll have to be content with watching me suffer.”

He blew out a frustrated breath. “It’s no fun if  _ I’m  _ not the one making you suffer.”

The dark haired girl finished the last form and put the papers away. “At least you finally admit it.”

“Yes,” he told her emotionlessly. “My grand plan. To make you miserable, because I was bored.”

“Foiled again by my indifference and emotional turmoil.”

He let out an amused breath and told her softly. “I will lie and deny it if you ever repeat this but…” he inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. “You deserve better than those friends of yours. Lila is slowly taking them away from you.”

She sighed but didn’t seem upset or surprised. “Not all of them. I’m hanging out with Rose and the Couffaines this weekend.” She smiled as if she knew a secret. “Juleka doesn’t like her as much once Lila met Luka and he told her the song in her heart was discordant.”

“Luka?”

Marinette shook her head sadly. “He picked me up from school the other day, but you don’t know him. Besides, it doesn’t matter if you have a lot of friends as long as the ones you have are good ones.” She sighed. “The kind who stick by you.”

Well,  _ hell.  _ Sure, he might be able to win her over by taking advantage of her depression but what fun would that be? He didn’t want to corrupt this sad, pathetic creature. He wanted to toy with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the one who looked like she wanted to jump over her desk to attack him when he insulted Cat Noir. She wasn’t some mousy little pushover who was withdrawing into herself, she was a challenge.

Rossi was interfering with his game. It wasn’t any fun if it were too easy. 

_ Marinette is  _ **_my_ ** _ prey. _

  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila Done Goofed, Part 2. Felix tries his hand at looking heroic.

Despite his displeasure with having his game disrupted by Lila, he didn’t retaliate immediately. Partly because she hadn’t done anything overtly horrible, nothing he could point to and say, “Aha!”. His classmates were predisposed to disbelieve him and love Lila, so it would have to be something dramatic. 

Felix noticed how the fox faced girl glared at Marinette but especially when he or Adrien showed the young designer special attention. He enjoyed watching the sly girl nearly combust with frustration when he ignored one of her lies with a simple, “that’s nice” and engaged Marinette in conversation, usually about something she was designing. He even found himself commissioning a gown for his mother, an “out-of-mourning” present. The raven haired girl smiled excitedly and showed him three possibilities she’d drawn over lunch. They were sketchy and crude but the talent and creativity were there and he told her so in front of the class. Marinette surprised him by smiling and thanking him. He was surprised to note she was looking  _ at  _ him, not  _ through  _ him and he had to mask his astonishment.

It wasn’t his intention but his actions were the last little tipping point that sent Lila from subtly(ha ha) trying to ruin Marinette’s life to trying to ruin  _ Marinette _ . 

He was on his way to Physics class and saw the baker girl and the liar on the steps. Felix swore the fox faced girl was hissing threats in the other girl’s ear and the ravenette was doing her best not to respond. He brought out his phone and began to record them.

Suddenly Lila grabbed Marinette’s arms and began to shake her, screaming “Stop it! Marinette! You’re hurting me!”

“What?! I’m not even touching you!” Marinette raised her arms over her head to prove her point and tried to twist out of the auburn haired girl’s grasp. “Let go, Lila!”

The two girls circled each other and Marinette grabbed the railing for leverage. The shorter girl ended up with her back towards the open courtyard and Felix watched as Lila deliberately pushed Marinette.

_ That little cagna. _

The pigtailed girl’s grip didn’t last very long and she fell on her ankle before sliding down the stairs to the ground. Lila just stood on the stairs, frozen. She was either in shock she actually injured someone or she hadn’t planned for this eventuality. Felix suspected the latter.

“Marinette!” Felix yelled at the top of his lungs in the hope that as many people as possible heard him. He dashed forward and gently picked the injured girl bridal style. He glared up at Lila with his arms protectively around the baker’s daughter.

“What is  _ wrong  _ with you?!” Felix wasn’t sure his outrage was entirely fake. 

Lila blinked rapidly and looked flustered before putting her hands over her face and shedding crocodile tears. “She attacked me! It was an accident! It was self-defense!”

“That’s a lie!” he retorted and was pleased to see his classmates pour out of the science class and into the courtyard. He hid a smile at their jumbled cries of concern. Really, these people had the attention span of a goldfish.

“Oh, God!”

“Marinette?!”

“What happened?”

“Marinette!”

_ It would be Adrien. Bless your heroic little heart, cousin. _

The model reached his side and looked over the injured girl, forehead furrowed in concern. His honey green eyes took in the torn clothes and the wounded ankle and he too glared up at Lila.

Reporter Girl and Headphones Boy joined the semi-circle around Marinette, who was beginning to stir in Felix’s arms and protesting. “Really, it’s okay. I can walk to the nurse’s office...thank you, Felix…” 

“Not on that ankle you’re not,” Felix pointed out. Sure enough, her right ankle was already beginning to bruise.

The redhead with the glasses gasped loudly and pointed at Marinette’s forehead. “Girl, you are bleeding!”

Sure enough, a telltale thin trickle of blood dripped off Marinette’s temple. More gasps and glare in Lila’s direction but Felix had to keep up the facade of righteous indignation on the injured girl’s behalf.

Adrien held out his arms. “I can take her-”

“No, I have her, I’ll take her to the nurse. Marinette might have a concussion. She’ll need you take notes for her in class.” He leaned in and whispered to his cousin, “I have proof this is all Lila’s fault if she tries to blame this on Dupain-Cheng. We’ll talk later.”

Adrien nodded, pleased with Felix’s concern and outrage on his little friend’s behalf. Too bad it was mostly faked. Mostly.

“I’ll take care of it. You take care of Marinette.”

The crowd parted and he carried his injured classmate to the nurse’s office. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lila glaring, peeking out from beneath her fingers. Her plan was foolish and ill-planned, gaining her nothing. Marinette at least had genuine injuries for people to sympathize with.

Felix would have enjoyed hearing what flimsy, easily believed excuse the fox faced annoyance would use  _ this _ time be he hadn’t the time. Marinette was wincing in pain even as she tried to keep a brave face. He kept up his concerned expression and ignored any questions thrown at him with a quick, “Not now, she needs help,'' as he strode down the hall to the nurse’s office.

While the nurse examined the pigtailed girl and bandaged her injuries Felix allowed himself to seethe. That  _ marmocchio bugiardo  _ had injured his toy because she was too self-absorbed and ignorant to realize she’d lost. Lila would have been better off withdrawing or choosing a new target.

She would pay and he would see to it.

_ No one touches my playthings. No one harms what’s  _ **_mine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cagna is Italian for bitch. Marmocchio bugiardo means lying brat.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is 100% done with Lila and Karma shows up to collect her debt.

Lila had gotten away with her attack on Marinette by claiming she’d grabbed onto the ravenette because involuntary muscle spasms caused her to become unsteady. M. Damocles and some of the teachers bought the blatant falsehood but was Felix was excessively pleased to see his homeroom teacher and some of his classmates eye the Italian girl with suspicion.

_ That’s how all of you brainless troglodytes have been looking at Marinette all this time. Do you feel the noose tightening around your neck, little volpe? I hope so. _

It surprised him how possessive he felt towards Marinette after only knowing her for less than two weeks but arguing with someone who could fight back without trying to gain sympathy or get angry was the highlight of his school day. How sad was that?

Still...Rossi’s behavior could not be left unchecked. He’d have to rein her in, something that could actually stick and would last once he’d transferred to a better school. Unless he found someone more fun to play with. 

The auburn haired girl had handed herself over to him and created a golden opportunity for him to corner her...in a conveniently empty classroom.

Lila sat on top of the teacher’s desk and crossed her legs and looked him up and down appreciatively. She arched her back in what he was sure she thought was a provocative manner but he just found vulgar. Rossi crooked her finger at him, inviting Felix to approach her. He stopped when he was three feet away from her. He didn’t want to be within easy reach of her grasping fingers and if he kept his distance he couldn’t be accused of impropriety. It also meant he couldn’t strangle her. More’s the pity.

“You know…” Felix decided to take the initiative and control the conversation, “you should really be on some sort of medication for those involuntary muscle spasms of yours.” He smiled pleasantly at her but she didn’t return it. He decided to play the nice guy because he knew it would drive her insane, hopefully enough to make her incriminate herself. Again. “And there are  _ so  _ many new treatments for pathological lying these days. Psychotherapy...medication…”  _ Moving to Brussels.  _ He fiddled with his pockets. “Oh, and since I’m sure you’ve been sick with worry, Marinette will make a full recovery.”

Rossi glared at him before giving him a flirtatious smirk. “Please, Felix, we both know we’re not here to discuss poor little Marinette.” She leaned towards him. “I’m much more interested in discussing...us.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Us? Strange...I don’t remember there being an ‘us’. Lila, have you taken your medication today?”

She ignored him. “Oh, but there could be.” He had the distinct impression he was being appraised for his market value. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs but Felix kept his eyes on her face. She sighed as if he were being incredibly dense and needed everything explained to him. Which he was. Deliberately.

“Look,” she sighed as she picked at the hem of her shorts. “We both know how smart and incredibly good-looking you are. Rather like your cousin, but not a useless goody-goody.” She grinned once she realized she had his attention. “And really,  _ cara,  _ you’re too good for this place and nearly everyone in it.”

He smirked. “Except for you?”

“Exactly,” she flipped her hair over her shoulder, pleased he understood. “We could rule the school, you and I. Crush anyone we feel like. And,” she gazed at his lips and then into his eyes. “There are other benefits as well. If you like. We could be  _ such good friends. _ ”

Felix couldn’t help but sigh. Rossi wasn’t an unattractive girl and normally he wouldn’t mind playing around with a girl who was more self-aware than her peers. But the thought of her touching him with her pretty manicured hands made him want to gag. Her mother  _ might  _ have been a diplomat, but the girl was boorish and low-class. He found himself comparing her to Dupain-Cheng, who might be far beneath his social standing but still carried herself with grace.

Plus, there was also the issue of trust. She was underhanded, manipulative and conniving...like he might have been at seven. If he were the more cooperative sort she might have been useful but she would have attempted to undermine him whenever possible in an effort to get what she wanted. He was quite content to be his own backstabber, thank you very much.

“Hmm…” he pretended to consider her suggestion and saw hope and greed flare in her olive green eyes. Oh, this was an avaricious little fox and he’d be amused if she weren’t so off-putting.

_ And you’re okay with that? Being someone’s consolation prize? _

The baker girl’s words crept into his mind. Rossi looked at him and saw a darker version of Adrien, someone she thought shared her mindset while still being her object of obsession. She didn’t see him as his own person and that rankled.

“Well…” he told her finally, “you’re right. I’m better than this place and everyone in it”. Nearly. Dupain-Cheng and his cousin were tolerable. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “You know...I really can’t comprehend why you persist in targeting the class rep.” He oh so innocently ignored her agitation. “After all...you’re popular and charismatic. It can’t be because of Adrien. He’s seeing Kagami now.” Lila’s face flushed unattractively at the mention of the Japanese girl. “I’m sure that must have been a surprise. After all, here you concentrated all your attention on Marinette because you thought she was the main threat but a dark house came out of nowhere and won the prize! That has to be frustrating. Face it, Lila,” he smiled kindly but with a touch of pity. “Neither of you ever had a chance. Tsurugi is an old and respected family and Kagami’s mother and my uncle do a lot of business together so really her relationship with Adrien was a foregone conclusion.” 

Felix kept his gaze on the fox faced girl consoling, his tone reasonable. She was furious; eyes narrowed, teeth grinding together so hard he could nearly hear it. He decided one more gentle push was all it would take to make her snap.

“You’re such a resilient girl, with so many connections you’ll bounce back in no time. Poor little Marinette, on the other hand…” he shook his head sadly. “I’ll give her credit for one thing; she tries so hard to be supportive, so giving.” He shrugged and smiled, egging the Italian girl on. “Oh sure, it’s wasted on some people but she’s so brave to try. She’s rather talented too. I’m sure she could be as famous as Agreste in her own right one day.” He took a half-step towards Rossi. “Now that the two of you are no longer rivals, don’t you think you should lay off her? I know it was an accident but she could have broken her neck-”

“Ugh! Saint Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The Pure and Innocent. So sweet, so generous.” Rossi’s lip curled in disgust. “Everyone loves her so much I’ve had to bend over backwards to take them from her. He might not love her but Adrien worships her  _ goodness  _ so much it makes me sick.” She scoffed. “Even Tsurugi wants to be friends with her and she hates everyone!” Lila sat up straight, no longer even trying to seduce him.

Felix didn’t reply, pretending to be confused by her anger and the auburn haired girl continued. “What does it take to get that girl expelled? Adrien saved her last time but there’s only so many convincing lies I can make up before Damocles stops believing me!” She remembered something and stood, glaring up at him. “And she  _ didn’t  _ break her neck, did she? Because you were there watching, waiting to swoop in and save Francois Dupont’s princess, weren’t you?” She crossed her arms and stepped towards him.

“Why, Felix?” she was now suspicious of him, finally. It took her long enough to catch on to the fact he wasn’t talking to her because he liked her.

Her game was sloppy, ill-planned. She immediately became angry and lost control when her plans fell apart. She couldn’t improv or go with the flow and it limited her. And she thought herself worthy of a Graham de Vanily or even an Agreste? Pathetic.

He smiled at her and could tell by the look on her face, it was satisfied and feral. The girl’s eyes widened and she finally realized she was alone in a room with a predator.

“Oh, little fox, I don’t expect you to understand my complexities. You’re not one for long term strategy, are you?” She backed away a bit and he pursued, stopping with the back of her knees hit the desk. 

He stopped and sighed, eyes never leaving her frightened face. “I’m playing a little game with Dupain-Cheng and when I’m done or get bored you can have your little chew toy back. Perhaps.”

_ No. _

“But until I’m done, you will leave her alone.”

Lila smirked because she thought she had leverage. Either she thought he cared what happened to the pretty little doll or she didn’t consider him a threat.

“Or you’ll what? Hurt me?” She huffed and toyed with her hair, trying to appear meek and feminine and helpless. She laughed but he could tell by the way her eye twitched he made her nervous. 

“Physically? Never!” he pretended to be shocked and held up his empty hands in a show of innocence. “Not when there’s so many  _ other  _ more effective ways to hurt you.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed her it was still recording. He grinned at her. “You’re quite the conversationalist, aren’t you?”

_ Nice little trick of yours, Dupain-Cheng. Thank you. _

“T-that’s not submissible!” Lila stammered and made a grab for the phone before he tucked it back away.

He shrugged. “I think it would be good enough for Damocles. And Adrien, Tsurugi, your classmates...even Chloe would be on my side if it meant getting rid of you. And that’s not even counting my family’s connections. Graham Films is the most respected movie studio in England. Unlike an ambitious little social climber like you, I actually  _ do  _ know movie stars, celebrities, political figures.” He towered over her without touching her. “The kind of people your mother depends on to do her job. Speaking of dear Signorina Rossi,” he turned away and walked towards the door and paused. He looked her in the eyes and asked, “does she or M. Damocles know how you lied about akuma attacks closing the school? Does she know you framed a classmate over a boy who never wanted you?”

Rossi paled and quaked and it did his inner wolf so much good to see it. He laughed and she looked chilled. 

“This is your only warning and your only chance. Interfere with my amusements and I will  _ ruin your life.  _ I’ll make sure bad luck follows you anywhere you go in life. We both know there have been others like Marinette before. All I need to do is a bit of research and I can bury you.”

“Y-you…”

“Try me. See what happens.” He opened the door and prepared to leave. He felt gratified that she looked like she was about to soil herself. She was used to being the apex predator in any environment but he had grown up with the dangerous carnivores of high society so her efforts were truly pathetic.

Felix quietly shut the door behind him and decided to join his cousin for fencing practice. He wondered what Rossi would think if she knew he’d already dug up the dirt he needed to destroy her and could implement his plan any time he fancied?

_ Keep to your little fox den from now on, volpe. This is  _ **_my_ ** _ territory for now. Marinette Dupain-Cheng is  _ **_my_ ** _ prey until I say otherwise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volpe is Italian for fox.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Theatre Combat begin! Felix underestimates his opponent yet again.

“This is boring.”

“You haven’t even tried it.”

“What can I say? I can see the future and it contains boredom. For me.”

“You’ve always liked Shakespeare.”

“ _ Professionally performed  _ Shakespeare, not amateur dreck.”

“Everyone had to start somewhere.” Adrien forcefully grabbed his cousin’s arm. “Come on!”

  
  


*******

The theatre teacher who was best friends with the art teacher decided that having his students mangle The Bard was a perfect way to spend an afternoon. There was an open call for “A Midsummer’s Night’s Dream” and Adrien (in an impressive display of backbone) decided to strong arm his cousin into auditioning.

Felix decided to read for Oberon. It was a small but important part and Oberon was cold, calculating, and a monarch. Really, it was practically typecasting.

The only problem was none of the people auditioning as Titania could measure up to his acting.

He knew the play and the characters and most of all, his lines. He was grateful they weren’t being forced to perform the tedious and overrated “Romeo and Juliet”. Really, no one had any vision. Why not “As You Like It” or “Twelfth Night”?

Mlle. Bustier’s plus M. Harpele’s classes were all there. Only six people had auditioned so far but none of them were “quite right”. The short curvy girl with the multicolored hair would have been better as Hermia. The tall Goth girl mumbled all her lines. The tiny blonde in pink squeaked like a guinea pig. Some blonde with long pigtails had stage presence but was too stiff and...Chloe. Just...Chloe.

Marinette stood on the outskirts of the crowd and gossiped with her reporter friend. She glared at him occasionally and he overheard her calling him “mean”. Whatever.

He thought the girl from the other class...Mirielle or Miriam...could have been acceptable with a bit of coaching and decided to give her a bit of constructive criticism.

Neither she nor the crowd appreciated what he was trying to tell her. The girl’s posture was too hunched. She spoke to her feet instead of him, never meeting his gaze. He heard his cousin sigh as he tried to demonstrate what he meant and the girl rushed off stage in tears.

Felix sighed and massaged his temples. This was all Adrien’s fault but everyone would blame him anyway, especially if anyone got akumatized.

He had his back to the crowd and thus didn’t see, only heard M. Harpele react with surprise and say, “Ah! We have a volunteer to audition! Thanks...uh...can you read from when Oberon and Titania first see each other?”

_ Act 2, Scene 1, why not just say it?  _ As predicted, he was becoming bored but took his mark anyway, even if he didn’t bother to turn around and look at his scene partner.

“Ill-met by moonlight, proud Titania.”

“What, jealous Oberon?” He turned around when he heard the familiar voice and had to stop himself from gaping.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng strode towards him. Her hair was down and the tips swayed in the slight breeze. She carried a script and was reading from it but her voice sounded natural, even commanding.

Her bearing was perfect; upright, regal, even slightly haughty. There was confidence in every step. She looked him in the eye and it elated him to see the blaze in hers. For a moment he was reminded of when that spotted do-gooder glared at him before punching him in the face. This was no cowering damsel who feared upsetting the status quo nor was she his cousin’s castoff. Oh, no...this was a queen who bowed to no one.

_ I am Queen Titania and I have the right to be treated like an equal, dammit! _

Felix felt his pulse quicken and stopped himself from smiling. Yes, this was exactly what he was talking about and was surprised to think the pigtailed girl had been listening to him. 

She glanced down at the script and then gestured to invisible attendants. “ Fairies, skip hence.

I have forsworn his bed and company.”

He felt the class look at him. They no longer seemed angry but genuinely interested in what he would say next, as if watching a couple have a fight in public.

Felix smirked at the would-be Titania and held up a hand imperiously. “ Tarry, rash wanton. Am not I thy lord?”

Marinette turned so he could only see her in profile and crossed her arms over her chest. “ T hen I must be thy lady. But I know when thou hast stolen away from Fairyland,  a nd in the shape of Corin sat all day, playing on pipes of corn and versing love to amorous Phillida. Why art thou here, come from the farthest step of India?”

She turned her upper body towards him and gave him a sardonic smile. “But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon.” 

Her brows furrowed together as she seethed her lines. “Your buskined mistress and your warrior love, to Theseus must be wedded, and you come to give their bed joy and prosperity.”

Every word the raven haired girl spoke was biting and sarcastic. She raised her chin and looked down her nose at him. She seemed so secure in her righteous rage and moral superiority it was as if she had pointed a sword at him and prepared to attack.

_ En garde! _

_ Oh, yes! _

His smile at her was easily as caustic. “How canst thou thus for shame, Titania,

knowing I know thy love to Theseus? Glance at my credit with Hippolyta,

didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night from Perigouna, whom he ravishèd?

And make him with fair Ægles break his faith, with Ariadne and Antiopa?”

She scoffed and turned away again. “These are the forgeries of jealousy.”

The class held its collective breath as the verbal skirmish continued. They might not have understood the context of the original work but they could tell there were two very powerful people angry with each other.

Marinette continued with her lines about how Oberon and Titania’s argument over a child had caused the weather to go crazy and the seasons to change places. He marveled to himself how natural she seemed for someone who didn’t normally seek the spotlight. 

She finished her lines and he was so occupied listening to her entreat him he nearly missed his cue. “Do you amend it then. It lies in you. Why should Titania cross her Oberon? I do but beg a little changeling boy, to be my henchman.”

The pigtailed girl’s expression softened and she began to speak in gentle tones about the Indian woman who had been her worshipper and friend. The woman had died giving birth to the boy they were fighting over.

She glared at him as if she were holding a child in her arms and he threatened to snatch it from her. He appreciated her ferocity and imagined if she’d had a rapier instead of her words he’d be dead by now.

It was his turn again and he mirrored her posture and haughty gaze. “How long within this wood intend you stay?”

Her reply was completely nonchalant. “Perchance till after Theseus' wedding day.

If you will patiently dance in our round and see our moonlight revels, go with us.

If not, shun me, and I will spare your haunts.”

Felix took two steps towards her and to her credit she didn’t move, nor did she seem afraid of him. If anything she looked even angrier, seething under her queenly mask. He felt excited despite himself. Of course he knew they were just reciting lines from a play but in his mind they dueled. They attacked and parried each other and neither gave up ground. 

And Marinette used nothing but her body language, voice and expression. He didn’t think she had any acting training whatsoever.

He shifted his gaze from her eyes to her mouth and asked seductively, “Give me that boy and I will go with thee.”

She lifted her chin and glowered up at him. “Not for thy fairy kingdom.” She walked away from him, effectively ignoring him to address her attendants. “Fairies, away! We shall chide downright, if I longer stay.”

Marinette looked at him one more time over her shoulder.  _ This conversation isn’t over.  _ Her gaze told him.

_ Not by a longshot, sweetheart.  _ His replied.

The baker girl walked across the stage and the class stood frozen until Reporter Girl yelled out, “Oh my God, girl! Why didn’t you tell me you could act?!”

The pigtailed girl paused and tugged on her hair nervously. “Because I...can’t?” She looked at Felix. “I was just listening to what you were telling Mirielle and...no one else seemed to want to try after you upset her so...I thought I could show the class what you meant?”

The class oohed and ahhed until the redhead burst out laughing. “In other words watching him strut around the stage acting like he owned the place made you so mad you wanted to kick his butt via Shakespeare?”

“Kind of?” Marinette gave M. Harpele an apologetic smile and said, “I’m not interested in auditioning but...if you need any help in the costume department, I’d love to help!”

The raven haired girl hustled off stage and back to her friend before Felix could comment and someone in the crowd said, “Hey, I bet Lila would like to audition.”

Adrien seconded the motion. “I agree. I think Lila has...natural acting ability.”

“Oh, come on, everyone. I couldn’t possibly…” The auburn haired girl put up a token protest before allowing herself to be “persuaded” to audition. 

Lila’s remaining admirers all but pushed her onstage and she nearly stumbled into Felix’s arms. She smiled at him and seemed eager to perform but he was gratified to see the fear in her eyes.

He gave her cold, toothy grin and began the scene again. “Ill-met by moonlight, proud Titania.”

  
  


*****

The play was performed in the last week he was at Francois Dupont. The costumes were well-done for a school production and Lila was...adequate as Titania. No one but him seemed to notice she was just copying Marinette’s superior Faerie Queen.

Still...he couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Marinette had an aura about her, one that made her trusted and believed. It came out naturally in her acting, even if she only auditioned to get back at him.

_ A natural leader. She’s wasted among you simpletons. _

A girl like her deserves better. She deserves someone who could appreciate her potential.

_ In other words, no one here. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional writing credit to William Shakespeare. (I've always liked As You Like It over Romeo and Juliet.)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's machinations have no effect on Luka. And we all learn an important lesson about boat safety.

Felix noticed Marinette talked quite a bit about that boy with teal hair, Luka. His sister was the tall Goth who sat near the back of the class with her squeaky voiced blonde friend. They and the large boy who looked like a brick wall were in some neophyte band they named Kitty Section. (It sounded like the name of one of the  _ shoujo  _ anime Adrien’s girlfriend liked.)

Luka was an older boy in  _ lycee  _ and played guitar. Luka wore clothes any sane person would use as rags but was considered attractive by his classmates. Luka was brave, determined, caring, and had the sensitivity and maturity girls sighed over. Luka could play the music hidden in everyone’s heart.

_ Luka Luka Luka. _

He was tired of hearing about Luka.

Marinette designed costumes for Kitty Section for a video. That video was seen by producer Bob Roth and he was considering signing the band but the group decided to wait until they could consult a lawyer. Their silly song about unicorns had gone viral, with nearly half a million views. Kitty Section had a website and followers on Instagram.

Their music wasn’t to his tastes but morons enjoyed it and they were poised for at least minor fame. The kind of fame that might carry their young designer along with them.

The baker’s daughter clearly was attracted to the young musician and although they were just “hanging out” (a term he’d heard from the Goth girl) they seemed to be getting closer. The older boy often came to escort his younger sister home from school and always made an effort to include Marinette. Luka could get away with slinging an arm around the young designer, receiving a giggle and a blush in return.

Dupain-Cheng and her friends spend their weekends on the Couffaine’s houseboat, having “band meetings” and “study dates.” He often heard of all the fun they were having while they planned their contest music videos. Luka wanted Marinette to come up with costume ideas and they discussed what he had in mind.

Marinette seemed to think Luka was ever so wonderful and now that she was almost over Adrien she was ready to move on. On to some nameless strummer with no pedigree.

Felix’s father had gone to Oxford. His mother’s family was old and respected, with an award-winning movie studio and holdings throughout the world.  _ Luka  _ lived on a dirty tugboat in the middle of the Seine and was probably rife with intestinal parasites. Not exactly sexy, right Marinette?

_ Disgusting. I shouldn’t be thinking of competing for some middle class girl’s affections. It just bothers me someone else is playing with my doll. _

Felix got the chance to see this famous home for the celebrities in the making on a Saturday. Adrien and Kagami had sneaked out of their fencing lesson to slum it up with poor people. He had tagged along because the only person near his age on his floor at the hotel was Chloe.

The boat was dirty and cluttered and none of the decor matched. Adrien and Kagami were overjoyed to join the chaos but Felix decided to find a nice quiet spot to play a chess app on his phone.

He found his way to the aft deck, following the sound of the acoustic guitar. The tune he heard was equally poignant and hopeful and he didn’t recognize it. Although he’s never admit it to Luka, it was almost beautiful.

Sure enough, Luka was sitting in a lotus position, playing his guitar. Marinette lay sprawled across his legs and her face in repose was peaceful, even joyful.

Felix stood and watched them before approaching the pair. Luka played the unfamiliar tune and watched Marinette sleep. Her sketchbook was balanced perfectly on her hip.

The teal haired boy gazed at her tenderly as he played, eyes soft as if he wanted the world to fade until all that remained were the two of them. Felix found himself...jealous? Envious?

Annoyed.

He didn’t want to be here.

He didn’t want to be reminded of all the friends he didn’t have and the girl he wanted to make his toy had eyes for someone else.

Felix stepped forward and looked at an open page in the sketchbook. He raised a brow at Luka, who finally seemed to notice him. He had a feeling the older boy had known he was there the whole time and was either silently judging him or waiting for him to speak.

“A plague doctor?” Felix asked softly.

Luka smiled up at him and replied just as quietly, “It’s Marinette’s concept for our contest video. The basic story is a musician makes a bargain with Death; his lifespan for his sister’s, who’s dying from a rare disease. But instead of draining all of his life and taking his soul, Death decides to divide his remaining years between him and sister.” He grinned at Marinette again. “Death spares him because he and his sister are talented and Big D wants to hear the music they create.”

Felix tilted his head and frowned. “At least it’s not the classic deal with the devil idea.”

The older boy agreed. “And not playing chess with Death concept, either.”

Felix crossed his arms. “I like chess.”

“That’s fine,” Luka began playing a sweetly romantic melody. “So..you’re Adrien’s cousin Felix, right?”

The blond shrugged. “Yes.”

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you from my sister, Juleka.”

Felix smirked. “All good, I hope?”

Luka’s eyes wandered back to Marinette. “What do you think about her.?”

Felix tried to think of a neutral answer that couldn’t incriminate him. “She’s tolerable.”

The teal haired boy knitted his brows. “That’s funny. Your heart music says this:”

The older boy played something he’d never heard before. It was angry and discordant at first before mellowing into loneliness and a sort of longing. Luka kept his eyes on Felix as he played and the blond thought the teal boy’s eyes noticed much more than he would have liked. He was tired of insightful, perceptive people ruining his fun.

The blond decided it was time to change the subject. “So...why is she so exhausted? It’s not even noon on a Saturday.”

The musician changed keys. “Oh. Well,she came over a little after sunrise to help with the video and get costume ideas. She was also helping Marc and Nathaniel storyboard. Lots of hard work. She needed a break. Marc and Nathaniel had to leave but Marinette wanted to stay and watch us rehearse. She said she had a costume idea for Rose but couldn’t be sure until she heard the song.”

Felix didn’t want to be impressed by the group’s work ethic, but he was. “So how is your band going to afford a production crew for this video?”

Luka stretched his legs but stopped when Marinette murmured something in her sleep. “We can’t. Our friend Nino will direct, Alya will film it, and Max will handle video effects. Alyx, Marc and Nathaniel are also helping with the sets.”

It was on the tip of the blond’s tongue to volunteer his services; growing up in a movie studio had its perks after all, but refrained. He was becoming dangerously close to being...attached.  _ Marinette would be very impressed  _ said his inner voice but he ignored it.

He lost interest in the conversation and started reading a book about Sartre he’d found on the deck. Luka went back to playing different tunes and Marinette slept on, indifferent.

  
  


*****

“Oh, for- Not this shit again!”

Yes, he’d stolen Reporter Girl’s phone again. Yes, he was probably aggravating her on purpose. In his defense he was bored. He’d wanted to leave the dilapidated houseboat hours ago but his cousin and Kagami were too busy either cheering on the mediocre band, flirting with each other, or watch Marinette and her would-be suitor getting cozy.

_ Pay attention to me  _ was what it boiled down to.

Had he not been so intent on playing keep-away with Cesaire or distracting the young designer he might have noticed how dangerously close he was to the bulwark.

_ Ker-splash! _

Felix thought he heard muffled shouting as he began to sink to the bottom of the Seine.

As last thoughts go,  _ now I really wish that I knew how to swim  _ was rather stupid.

He felt hands grab him under his armpits and he was floating upwards.

_ Am I dead? Death is not as interesting as I thought. No lights, no angels. _

Soft, full lips touched his. Warm breath filled his mouth.

_ Only  _ **_one_ ** _ angel then. _

Suddenly light and sound returned and he was coughing up half the river on himself.

Felix sat up and saw Luka and Marinette sitting to his right, Adrien and Kagami on his left. He could other people murmuring around him but they were probably keeping their distance. Adrien had Cesaire’s cellphone on his lap. So, it hadn’t gone in the Seine with him. Huh.

Luka was drenched and barefooted, so he must have been the one who dived in and saved him. His cousin and the Japanese girl looked perfectly dry but the baker girl’s hands and face were slightly damp, as if she had just give someone mouth to mouth. She also looked ready to explode.

_ Well at least it wasn’t Adrien. _

“Are you all right?” his cousin was the first to speak. His near twin looked genuinely distress for his sake. Kagami looked mildly concerned, which for her might have been worried.

“Your actions were exceedingly foolish,” was all the short haired girl said to him.

“You didn’t hit your head or anything, did you Felix?” Luka was trying to wring the water out of his shirt. The blond knew he should thank the older boy for saving his life but he was too irked with himself. Everyone had seen him at his most vulnerable, including…

“Are you completely out of your mind?!” Marinette burst out.

“Marinette, he-” Luka tried to placate her but she pushed the teal haired boy aside. “Do you have any idea how stupid that was? What, you needed entertainment so bad you picked a fight? What if she had become akumatized? What if you’d tripped on something and broke your legs?”

Felix’s eyes widened and Adrien moved into the angry girl’s line of sight to try and distract her. “Marinette,” the model spoke gently as if to a wounded tigress. “The important thing is everyone’s okay. Alya will get her phone back, Felix doesn’t seem to be hurt-”

“Oh yeah?! Well, what if Luka couldn’t swim?” She put her hand on her chest. “What if  _ I  _ didn’t know mouth-to-mouth? Do you  _ really  _ want your mom to have to bury her only child less than a year after her husband, you selfish, stupid...git?!”

Marinette leapt to her feet and began to walk away. Luka and Kagami seemed shocked or as shocked as they were able to. Adrien seemed angry and stood up as well.

“Marinette! That was uncalled for and you  _ know  _ it!” Adrien pointed at his cousin, then at his pigtailed friend. “You apologize right now!”

“I’m sorry, Felix! I shouldn’t have mentioned your dad but...you could have  _ died!” _ Marinette began to cry and the blond model went from angry to contrite. He walked over to his friend and tried to console her but she pushed him away.

“You could have died!” Marinette said again. “A-and we...we might not have been able to save you!” She hugged herself and looked at Felix. “I know you think we’re all idiots and we may not like you but none of us want you dead. None of us want to watch you...die,” she whispered and ran off towards the fore of the ship.

Marinette was angry and crying because she had been concerned for  _ him.  _ She’d been worried about him, helped save him. 

“I’m...I’m sorry,” Felix stuttered, even though the girl could no longer hear him. He looked at Luka. “Thanks for the save.”

The older boy nodded and looked pleased. “I’m just glad you’re alright. And so is Alya’s phone. She’d probably have my mom keelhaul you if it weren’t.”

Felix waited for the other three to laugh but Luka seemed completely serious. The musician helped the younger boy to his feet. “Come with me. You can dry off and I can lend you something to wear.

“Thank you.”

*****

The pants were too short and the shirt was too long but they were dry and for now that was enough. He could always tell his mother he’d been mugged by fashion blind criminals on the way back to the hotel. 

He was reluctantly grateful to Luka for gently kicking everyone else out of his room except himself and Felix. They were probably off lecturing or comforting Marinette. That, or taking turns doing both.

The blond decided it was time he and the older boy had a little chat. “So...Luka...you asked what I thought of Marinette, but you never said what  _ you  _ thought of her.”

“You didn’t ask,” Luka had changed into a pair of loose fitting jeans and another Jagged Stone shirt. He sat on his bed and looked expectantly at Felix.

_ Fair.  _

Felix remained standing in the hopes the different in height would give him a psychological advantage over his rival but the teal haired musician didn’t seem intimidated. “She’s important to me. Pure as a musical note, clear as a melody.”

“Poetic,” the blond replied, “but not a definitive answer.”

Luka looked him over and the younger boy had the feeling he was being dissected. Again. “I love her and I’m here for her if she ever needs me.”

Felix scowled. “But you’re not her boyfriend, is that what you’re telling me?”

Luka shrugged. “I’d like to be. Right now we’re just hanging out and becoming better friends. I don’t think she wants to enter a relationship with anyone until she’s completely over your cousin.”

“Clever strategy,” Felix sneered, “and you’ll be right here in the meantime with a friendly ear and soothing melody.” He laughed at his would be rival. “You’re smarter than I thought you were.”

“I know,” Luka smirked back at him and then his expression became incredibly serious. “I don’t know what you’re planning where she’s concerned but I’d be careful. Marinette has a lot of people who’d tear you apart on her behalf.” He flexed his hands and Felix realised the musician was a lot stronger than he looked. “Myself included.”

_ Always good to know where the lines were drawn.  _ “Break her heart and you’ll break  _ me _ , got it.” Felix laughed. Only yesterday he was jealous of this boy and now he could see the teal haired boy was so mired in his affection for the raven haired girl he could barely see straight.

“But what if I make her mine?” the blond asked snidely. He took a step closer to the bed and looked down his nose at the older boy. “Will you still sit there and smile and be happy for her?”

Luka surprised him by laughing. He leaned back and looked up and Felix, amused. “I’ll be happy for Marinette if the person she chooses truly loves her back.” He fiddled with a guitar pick he’d found under his pillow. “But do you really think if you started dating her she’d belong to you?”

The blond shrugged. “Why not?”

The teal boy chuckled to himself and Felix felt like he was being dismissed. “Because she’s one of the strongest, bravest people I know. Because if she loved you…” Blue eyes met green. “...it’s far more likely  _ you  _ would belong to  _ her.” _

Felix stomped out of the room and swore he heard a final quiet laugh behind him. He decided he’d find his cousin and get the hell out of here, mismatched clothes or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no apologies for the Lukanette in this chapter. I will apologize if I got any parts of a boat wrong.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix spends some alone time with Marinette and wrestles with his subconscious.

Felix was frustrated.

_ No,  _ not  _ that  _ kind of frustration, although...yes...sometimes. He was a teenaged boy with at least a passing interest in sex so certain kinds of frustrations occurred without his permission. No, this was a sort of mental frustration and the source was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

It was usually so easy for him to identify a person’s wants and needs, to determine what drove them. Then he could use that knowledge to play with them, get what he wanted and sometimes they were none the wiser until he was long finished with them.

On the surface, the aspiring designer should have been easy. She had a crush on his model cousin. She was the class rep and wanted to be a good example to all her classmates. For some reason she admired his uncle and wanted to have her own fashion line someday. The pigtailed girl was the only child of doting middle class parents who made a modest living with their family bakery.

Then why couldn’t he figure her out? What about her eluded him?

_ What the hell made her so damn  _ **_special?_ **

Marinette had natural leadership abilities and was able to keep calm in a crisis. She always found a solution to every problem. The Egyptian exhibit was undergoing renovation and the class trip had to be cancelled? Why not have Dr. Kubdel come lecture to their class? Can’t afford decorations? We’ll have the art students whip some up with recycled materials!

None of his machinations had her any closer to being under his thumb. The family resemblance actually counted against him now that she was moving on to that shabbily dressed guitar player. She was crafty and perceptive and could easily adapt to change. The baker girl had known immediately he wasn’t Adrien before he’d ever met her. She foiled nearly any attempt he made to be alone with her. She babysitted the daughter of a famous Parisian newscaster and was the “favorite little lady” of  _ Jagged Stone. _

No matter how hard he tried, he always felt as if he were missing some crucial data about Dupain-Cheng, some key to unlocking her. Adrien refused to help, none of his classmates would confide in him and Lila...well. He probably should have used her to gather information before intimidating her so thoroughly she avoided him as much as possible without moving to another class.

_ And yet...and yet… _

There was a part of him that enjoyed the mystery Marinette represented and didn’t want to solve her. It could have been he would have become bored with her once he had her unraveled. Then again, would she intrigue him even more instead?

Then there were the dreams. He kept remembering her hands under his shirt. The feeling of her lips on his. Logically he knew she had no interest in touching him unless she had to but there were times when he woke up in the middle of the night in need of a cold shower. Or...if he lost control of himself, a very hot one where he scrubbed his skin red. (He was very grateful each bedroom in their suite had its own bathroom.)

Well, fine. That was physical attraction and annoying but controllable. Usually he didn’t like it when people outside his immediate family touched him. He loved it when his mother hugged or kissed him. She was very physically affectionate, as was his father when he was very young. Yet when the raven haired girl was around he craved being touched by her. He wondered how her arms around him would feel, to hold her hand…

It was not something he cared to examine and so locked it away like all the other things his psyche didn’t want to deal with.

*****

It was the last Saturday before he bid a hostile farewell to Francois Dupont forever and joined what he hoped would be his peers at Montessori. Cabin fever drove him away from his hotel suite. His mother had commandeered his driver so he had taken (gag!) the Metro and had somehow ended up at the Trocadero. He was strolling near the  Jardins du Trocadéro and paused when he saw a familiar silhouette. 

It was Marinette, sitting on the lawn near the fountain.

She sat hunched over her sketchbook, drawing furiously. Her sundress was lovely, bright pink cherry blossoms on black branches with a white background. Her straw hat had a matching scarf around the brim. He was reminded of the little purse she carried with her everywhere, like the flower was her brand emblem. Simple, elegant, and memorable.

The pigtailed girl was oblivious to the laughing people around her, even when someone almost ran into her she dodged without looking up.

She never heard nor saw him sit beside her until he put his hand in the middle of her sketchbook. That could be why she stabbed him with her pencil.

“Ow!”

“Sorry!” she apologized automatically until she saw who it was and scowled. It made her look like an angry kitten. He told himself he wasn’t charmed. “Oh. Really, Felix? It’s Saturday. I would think you’d want a break from us.”

Felix smiled and tried not to imagine all the insects that would soon be buzzing around him. “You mean,  _ you _ wanted a break from  _ me _ .”

“It works for me either way.” She returned to her sketching.

“I like your dress. You have a fantastic sense of design.” He looked her over and inched slightly closer to her. “Do you incorporate that flower motif into everything you make?”

“Most of it.”

He put a hand over his face to hide a smile. She’d let her hair down and the breeze ruffled the tips and teased the hem of her dress, giving him a hint of her dainty knees.

Felix doubted Marinette would be pleased at the direction his thoughts were taking and he tried to steer them back to finding the key to the baker’s daughter.

They were both quiet for a minute until she asked, “What brings you out on a day like this? Did you run out of people to prank at the hotel? Up for some outdoor mischief?” He could see her lips quirked up into a smile. 

He leaned back just a bit so he wouldn’t be tempted to sneak a peek at her thighs.  _ Bloody nature.  _ “Well, it’s my last weekend before starting at Montessori so I decided to get a bit of fresh air.”

She nodded politely and even though he knew she was just humoring him he was pleased she hadn’t left or demanded he leave. “That’s nice. What kind of classes will you be taking?”

The blond pretended to consider her question. “Well, I was considering  _ Monologuing 101 _ , you know, for all my future villainy needs, but I decided giving heroes time to plan was a bad idea. So I’m considering  _ So You Want to Steal Candy From Babies  _ and  _ Puppy Kicking and You  _ to start.”

Marinette turned away from her drawing and actually smiled at him, genuinely amused. Her expression was impish as she asked, “What, no  _ Beginner’s Guide to Mustache Twirling _ ?”

He surprised himself by chuckling and replying. “Well, I’m not old enough to grow a mustache just yet so I’m considering  _ Best Ways to Tie a Damsel to the Train Tracks  _ until then. He met her smile with a devilish grin of her own. “Care to volunteer to be my damsel?”

She smirked back. “Okay, but instead of ropes can you chain me instead? I want to practice my lockpicking skills.”

The blond and the raventte stared at each other for ten seconds before laughing together. He pretended not to notice how lovely she looked when she relaxed.

Marinette caught her breath and then looked him over as if she’d never seen him before. “I didn’t know you could do that,” she told him.

Felix raised a brow. “Do what?”

“Laugh,” she closed her sketchbook and put it into her bookbag. She kept her eyes on his and he almost felt uncomfortable.

He shrugged. “Why? I laugh at the time.”

The baker girl tilted her head thoughtfully. “True, but it’s usually with derision. I’ve never seen you laugh  _ with  _ someone in genuine amusement.” She smiled up at him. “It’s a good look for you. You should do it more often.”

The blond pretended to consider her suggestion. “Well...maybe I’ll make so many new friends among my classmates at Montessori I’ll be laughing all the time.”

She frowned and somehow he knew he’d said the wrong thing. “You don’t have to make fun of me just because you don’t like me.”

“You’re...tolerable,” he replied and he could tell she was still insulted. “There’s only two people other than you I can bear to tolerate at this school beside you and they are my cousin and his girlfriend.” He shrugged. “Feel honored.”

The pigtailed girl lay a hand over her heart and batted her eyes at him. “I’m so flattered, M. Graham de Vanily.”

He laughed and blurted out, “Do you...think I’ll be able to make friends at Montessori?”

Marinette searched his face for any signs he was making fun of her and found none. Shrugging she told him. “I think a lot of that depends on you. Do you  _ want  _ to make friends?”

Felix pretended to be nonchalant. “One or two.”

“You could have made friends at Francois Dupont, you know,” she reminded him. Wow, the breeze  _ really  _ wanted him to look at her legs because she had the wrap her skirt around herself to keep it from flying up.

“No,” he sighed and found himself admitting. “I really couldn’t have.” He had to stop himself from snatching her hat off her pretty little head. This conversation was becoming much too cosy and personal for his liking. Still, it might endear him to her, or so he told himself.

“Everyone was prejudiced against me before I even stepped foot in the classroom. And yes, I know it was my fault,” he raised a hand to stop her from saying it. “But it’s still true.”

“Why did you do it?” Marinette finally asked. “Why did you send that video message?”

_ I’m lonely and was jealous of my idiot cousin and his loser friends.  _ “Because...I lost my father not to long ago.” Felix looked away because he didn’t want to see the sympathy in her eyes. “My uncle wouldn’t even let Adrien come to the funeral because it was too close to his mom’s disappearance.”  _ I certainly didn’t get a heartfelt video message from my favorite cousin.  _ “I was angry and decided to take it out on Adrien.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Marinette looked thoughtful and confused. She held out a hand to him and looked hopeful. “You know...that offer for friendship is still open.”

He wanted to take it. He wanted to take it if for no other reason than to touch her. 

He couldn’t.

Felix sighed and said, “No.”

She withdrew her hand and looked hurt. “Um...could you tell me why?”

The blond smiled at her and to his amazement it felt sincere. “Nothing personal. No, really,” he added when she looked skeptical. “You’re...nice. You’re rather intelligent as well. I’ve enjoyed all of our verbal sparring. But…” he sighed and looked at her. “You’re also Adrien’s friend.” His smile turned regretful. “I’ve spent all my life sharing a face with my cousin. I don’t want to share friends as well.”

It was a petty reason and he knew it but she’d asked. The girl nodded as if she understood.

“You want some things that are only yours.”

He nodded.

She stood up and looked down at him. Her smile was cheerful and her eyes were warm. “If that’s how you feel then Montessori might be the best place for you. A clean slate.”

Felix stood and this time he offered her  _ his  _ hand. “It’s been...interesting, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

She shook it. “You too, Felix Graham de Vanily.” She lowered her voice.”If you tell anyone I said this I will lie but… I’ll almost miss you. Almost.”

He turned to leave but noticed she still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“Hey, one more thing.”

Felix’s eyebrows rose but she held onto his hand with both of hers, expression intense. “You know...you’re brilliant.

He opened his mouth to agree with her but she continued. “I’m not saying this to flatter or persuade you to do anything but it’s true. You could do so much with that brain of yours.” She looked up at him sadly. “Playing mean pranks and pickpocketing people is a waste of your potential and I think you know it.”

Marinette finally let go of his hand and to his everlasting shock pulled him in for a quick hug. She let him go and gave him one last encouraging grin. “I’d love to see what kind of good you could do for the world if you put that wonderful brain of yours to better use.”

Felix nearly froze but found himself saying, “Is that a challenge?”

She turned to leave and threw him what he swore was a flirty little wink over her shoulder. “If you want it to be. Good luck at Montessori! Bye!”

She waved and he waved back automatically. He missed her warm body pressed against him and took a deep breath to calm himself. 

_ The little minx had won another skirmish. _

The baker’s daughter had somehow tricked him into confessing his true thoughts. She thought herself so clever with her gentle sincerity and empathy and dammit if it didn’t work.

It must have been his unfamiliarity with the amazing combination of sincerity and savvy. Oh, Adrien was sincere and kind and...a doormat. Little Miss Designer was all that plus perceptive and insightful. He wasn’t used to that. He was used to half-truths, passive-aggressive verbal combat people screwing over family for a profit margin.

Well, he was so very lucky he never had to see her again.

Unfortunately he had a near photographic memory so he could remember her face and every conversation he’d ever had with her.

_ What, jealous Oberon? _

_ Bored now. Goodbye. _

He laughed to himself as he began to walk back to the Metro. Well, he was sure Montessori had all sorts of lovely girls he could become acquainted with. Perhaps a few who played chess and could debate Shakespeare.

_ I’d love to see what kind of good you could do for the world if you put that wonderful brain of yours to better use. _

A politician’s daughter or a future business leader. Yes, someone like that would be ideal.

_ I love you. I’ll always be there if you need me. _

Not a brunette. Nor a blonde. Perhaps light brown hair. Brown intelligent eyes.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you... _

Felix stopped near the entrance to the Metro station. “No,” he whispered to himself.

That was not happening. That was a neural impulse, a temporary chemical imbalance. He didn’t  _ need  _ her to entertain him any more. That was not how the game was played.

He stood frozen for so long people began to push past him. One older woman put her hand on his shoulder and kindly asked if she could call someone for him. He shook his head and politely thanked her before dashing into a random car.

  
  


_ Please, no. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The male descendants of the Graham de Vanily family have no emotional awareness.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do we go from here?

“Why, hello, everyone! Did you miss me?”

Felix swaggered into the courtyard, enjoying the looks of consternation on his former classmates’ faces. Lila hid herself behind tiny little Rose and he was so amused he pretended he didn’t see her. His cousin looked both annoyed and worried ( _ Two  _ emotions at once? Progress!) and Marinette…

_ Welcoming? _

He slid to a halt in front of her and she gave him a half-smile. “No,” she answered saucily, “but when has that stopped you?”

The blond smirked at her and pointed to the gym bag he carried. “Never. Montessori is a great school but the fencing teacher is light years behind M. D’Argencourt, so I’m coming here after class. Mustn't get rusty…”

The baker girl gave him another little smile and said, “Well, I’m staying after school to help the Art Club. Have fun!”

She gave him a friendly wave which he returned. Adrien and Kagami glowered at him before escorting him to the Salle d’Armes.

*****

Fencing class went as expected, except his cousin was unusually aggressive and won nearly every match. Adrien was still being territorial about the baker’s daughter. It was...adorable.

Kagami’s self-driving car showed up to take her home and the two blonds were left alone. Felix sensed the model wanted to “talk”.

The two sat together in silence while Adrien tried to summon the courage to say what was on his mind. Felix decided to be charitable.

“Go ahead and say it, cousin.”

The model glowered at him. “I don’t like what you’re doing to Marinette.”

Felix played dumb for the hell of it. “What? Being ‘nice’? Engaging her in conversation?  _ Smiling? “ _

Adrien huffed. “You’re targeting her for some reason, even though you don’t go to school here any more.” He turned and faced his near twin, eyes suspicious. “Why?”

_ Oh, your white knight attitude is so funny.  _ “Why do you care? She’s just a friend, remember?” He taunted. “She’s not your girlfriend She’s not related to you, and she’s not physically or mentally disabled. She doesn’t  _ need  _ your protection.” He laughed cruelly. “She probably doesn’t even want it. I bet she’d be offended  _ you  _ think she can’t protect herself.”

Poor little model looked so sad at the thought of his dear friend being upset with him but he rallied. “Somehow...I think she’d be more forgiving of  _ me  _ being overprotective than whatever  _ you  _ have in mind.” Bless him, he was actually trying to be intimidating. “If you do anything to hurt her, I’ll-”

“What? Tell my mom I’m talking to a girl?” Felix stood up so he could look down his nose at the other boy. “Beat me up? Please.” His chuckle was derisive. “Oh, I’d very much like to see you-”

Felix found himself picked up and slammed into a locker.

“...try,” he finished and looked down in surprise at a very angry Adrien with his hands around the other boy’s throat.

_ He’s genuinely angry again, this is surprising.  _ “You know what? I don’t care what you think of how I behave around Marinette. I don’t have to be her boyfriend or her brother to want to protect her from whatever you’re planning.” Adrien’s voice was dangerously soft. “And trust me when I say I  _ can  _ beat you up and get away with it.” His cousin’s face was inches from his own. “All I would have to say is you threatened Marinette and everyone would believe me.”

“Well, hell...you’re growing a spine,” Felix pushed his cousin away and to his surprise, Adrien let him go. “It nearly took fifteen years but it’s about time. What’s next? Standing up to your father? Living your own life?”

“Shut up,” Adrien turned away and headed towards the door.

“Brilliant comeback,” Felix muttered under his breath. “As usual you don’t know how good you have it, idiot.”

Adrien was back on him before he could blink. “What does  _ that _ mean?!”

Felix leaned away from the model. “You have friends. Idiot friends but friends nonetheless. You could have had your choice of girls but chose your sparring partner. But now you’re being greedy by keeping a great girl all to yourself even though you don’t want her. Unless you’re secretly in love with her and want to keep her close in case Kagami doesn’t work out.”

_ That  _ made Adrien pause. “What?! Okay, yeah, Marinette’s great.” Adrien’s expression went soft as he talked about her. “She’s nice and smart and kind. She can find a way to solve any problem. She’s one of my best friends.”

His cousin raised an eyebrow. “If she’s so amazing, why aren’t you dating her?”

The model began to stutter. “I-I…”

All of a sudden Felix felt disgusted. “You think your father wouldn’t approve of her? Is that it? She’s good enough to be your  _ friend  _ but not enough to date. I never knew you were such a snob, Adrien. I can’t believe she…”

He cut himself off before he revealed too much but Adrien wouldn’t let the subject drop. “She what?”

“...would be friends with such an entitled doormat when she could  _ also  _ have anyone she wants.” Felix decided to leave while his cousin was still flabbergasted. “Except you, apparently.”

Adrien looked dumbfounded and Felix felt nonplussed.

_ This oblivious moron never even  _ **_noticed_ ** _ Marinette had feelings for him. He’s actually sincere when he calls her his “good friend”. That, or he’s in denial. _

“See you at the next practice,” he told the model, who looked like he was still trying to get his thoughts in order.

  
  


*****

“I was hoping you’d still be here.”

He caught Marinette coming out of the art room. She looked surprised but pleased to see him.

She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes. “Why is that?” She still looked suspicious of his motives.  _ Smart girl. _

He reached into the outer pocket of his gym bag and handed her a vellum envelope with a wax seal. She seemed confused but broke the seal and pulled out the paper inside. She read it quickly and looked up at him again. “Sunday brunch with you and your mom?”

Felix shrugged and tried to look harmless and affable. “She wanted to thank you for your dress design. She’s having her favorite seamstress make it and she’s going to wear it to a charity event next month.

The raven haired girl played with her hair, a sign she was nervous or feeling self-conscious. “She didn’t have to do that and she already paid me. It was just a design…”

“...a design made from scratch in three days, followed by the pattern you also created.” He finished for her. “You know, modesty is charming but you’re starting to dip into low self-esteem territory.”

She looked shocked but he found himself annoyed. “You’re talented and ambitious but you need to be more assertive and confident. The fashion industry is brutal; you’ll need to learn to stand up for yourself if you want to survive.”

The baker girl looked sad and thoughtful and he sighed. “Just...have a higher opinion of yourself, all right?”

The pigtailed girl nodded and he found himself thinking again how pretty she was.

The silence stretched between them until it became awkward and she spoke up,” So...how’s the new school?”

Felix was pleased; both with the change of subject and her willingness to keep talking to him. “Not bad. Classes are just challenging enough to be interesting, my reputation didn’t follow me there and I’ve made the acquaintance of three people I might...be friends with.”

Claude, Allan and Allegra seemed intelligent and friendly without being cloying. He was curious whether or not he could actually befriend them.

Her smile warmed him. “That’s great!”

“So…” he asked. “Aside from brunch any plans this weekend?”

She blushed and he was uncomfortably sure he knew why.

“A date. With Luka. He asked me out. I said yes.”

Felix clenched his teeth before he could say anything offensive. “It’s about time I’d say. I only met him once and even I could tell how much he likes you.”

She blushed harder and he found himself wanting to bury the older boy alive. “Well...I wanted to be sure my heart was...ready to move on. And Luka...he’s great. I feel I can be myself around him.” She laughed at herself. “It’s a nice change of pace from…”

He cut her off because he didn’t want to hear any more about how perfect she thought his cousin had been or how wonderful she now thought Luka was. Jealousy was irrational. Besides, he didn’t want to scare her off.

“So...Sunday? One o’clock at the hotel dining room?”

Marinette smiled at him. “Yeah, why not? Okay.”

His mom was looking forward to meeting her, even though he’d warned her the girl was the daughter of bakers and well... _ middle class.  _ Amelie Graham de Vanily was less concerned with pedigree than with talent and he respected her open-mindedness.”

“I can’t  _ wait  _ to meet the young lady my little magician has his eye on,” she’d told him when he suggested having the raven haired girl over.

He rolled his eyes. “Mom, it’s not like that. We’re not even friends. I just think she’s talented. You liked her design, right?” When she nodded he’d continued. “I think you could groom her into being a success. Besides,” he smirked. “Wouldn’t it be satisfying to snatch a talented protege right under the noses of both Gabriel Agreste  _ and  _ Audrey Bourgeois?”

Amalie’s eyes glinted with mischief. “Oh, yes indeed! This  _ will  _ be fun!”

She was about to leave when he grabbed both her hands and gazed into her eyes. She looked startled but didn’t look away or tug her hands from his. “Remember when you said you wanted to see all the good I could do for the world if I put my mind to it?”

“Yes,” she replied.

Felix leaned closer. She was so near, so innocent. He fought the urge to press her gently against a nearby wall and kiss her. But he knew she’d bolt and he’d never get within ten meters of her again.

Instead he bent over her hands and kissed them. He gently let her go and gave her as genuine as smile as he could. “Then keep an eye out for me. One day, I’ll show you something spectacular.”

He turned to leave but not before seeing her flush, hearing her stammer. Yes, she’d agreed to a date with Luka. Yes, he was no longer in a class with her and Adrien was so suspicious of his intentions he’d be watching Felix like a hawk. None of that mattered. He excelled at long term planning.

_ The game isn’t over yet, petite fleur. I can be patient. _

_ You just might be worth it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't expect more that ten people to read this when I originally posted this on Tumblr. It started as a series of silly drabbles and blew up into over 17K words. People suggested I post this on AO3 to make it easier for people to find and read.
> 
> So...here's a few thank yous:
> 
> @Noorooz on Tumblr for some excellent canon-Felix posts. @machasblessed for the title. @noicevoice For the encouragement. Anyone who made a sweet comment in my notes. (Too many people to list.)
> 
> And I want to apologize to anyone and everyone who started following me because of this fic. I'm not a very prolific writer, so this might be the only MLB fic I write. But thank you! It warms me up to think people liked it.
> 
> Shamless plug:
> 
> The TV Tropes page for MLB has some great fanfic recs. https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/FanficRecs/MiraculousLadybug  
> Zoe-oneesama's great Scarlet Lady AU comic (Chloe as Ladybug) https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/182147189889/who-did-this-episode-1-part-1-previous-next-ep  
> @imthepunchlord Has some great fics in their "Always a hero, no matter the miraculous" series. My favorite is "Lucky Fox Paradox" https://archiveofourown.org/works/946502
> 
> Please take the time to comment or leave kudos.


End file.
